


Connection

by Kallium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What connects the earth and sky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

**What connects the earth and sky:**

**The sun**

 

like the yellow connecting green and blue

the golden encasing a face

 

like the warmth emanating from a gaze

the flame you swore to keep

and the pyres of too many;

innocent, guilty, friends

 

like the light of a pain-free city

and the gleam of greatness and vision

 

like the starlight over a broken world

the candlelight flickering with hope

and the moonlight mending wounds and souls

 

 

**What connects the earth and sky:**

**Gravity**

 

as in a shooting star carrying a wish

a space station crashing

the fall of a reign

and falling in love

 

as in the weight of hundreds on your decisions

and the lightness of coal on paper

 

a protective dagger that defies it

and one that succumbs to it disheartened

 

as in dropping to your knees

a vow that soars into the sky

and the hand that lifts you back at the same level

  

as in a stalactite and a stalagmite

that alternate and shape each other

 

 

**What connects the earth and sky:**

**Water**

 

like rain; the sky's reunion with the earth

meeting once again

 

like the mist down here;

obscuring dangers, veiling intentions

 

like tears, so many tears

of loss, of pain

of being granted what you've been longing for

 

like the blood on your hands

both red and black

blood has been demanding itself for too long

 

like a wave of passion

that ensues a kiss

 

like the ice that froze a heart

and the clouds gathering for yet another thunderstorm

 

 

**What connects the earth and sky:**

**Lightning**

 

as a flash of concern

and the thunder of doubts and disapproval

 

as the current that restores a heartbeat

and the spark before an explosion

 

as the discharge of a gun

or anger

 

as in how the brain commands the heart

but the heart keeps it alive;

as in the nerves connecting them

 

the static electricity of arguments

and the electrified air between you

 

 

**What connects the earth and sky:**

**The air**

 

like the wind with its sudden change of direction

and the wind of change

 

like a lone breeze in a dangerous forest

a toxic fog that burns

and the smoke from a destroyed village

 

like a sigh of relief – so rare

and the whispers of plots and plans

 

like a revealing catch in a voice

and the future breaths you try to secure

 

like a breath that remains unpaired;

a breath that's left unuttered

 

_Ai hod yu in_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ai hod yu in = I love you


End file.
